Vanille
Makuta Vanille is a captain of Makuta Xion's army. History Varios V At some point, the inhabitance of Spherus Magna realized that another planet was going to hit their own. The inhabitance tried many methods to stop it, but failed. The planet forced the Spherus Magna to move away and plunge into a deep freeze. The inhabitance were preserved in the ice. Eventually, a mining ship found Spherus Magna and managed to break out Makuta Xion. The Makuta slew the miners and saved more of his own kin. They then used the miner ships to escape. The Makuta eventually arrived on Varios V. Xion decided that he would build a fortress there, so the Makuta went to work. Allies from Spherus Magna started to pour into Varios V. Vanille was present when Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and Nathan Evo were captured and imprisoned. Fero was late to check in on Varios V. Vanille used her mask power to read his thoughts and discovered that he had come across Toa. Vanille took the Bone Hunter to Xion to inform him of the occurrence. The Makuta was amused to hear the Toa had been captured by the Heroes and implied they may still be captured. He instructed Vanille to take Fero and some Skrall to capture any incoming Heroes. The group intercepted Marcus Sparrow, but sprung a trap the Hero had set up. Lhikan and Iruini managed to defeat the Skrall, but the two Toa had to combine their powers to defeat Vanille and Fero. The Makuta and Bone Hunter were able to escape, but didn't flee towards Xion's Fortress as Iruini cut off their line of retreat. Vanille and Fero instead returned to the Hero Craft and destroyed it. They teamed up with Makuta Kyro and some Skrall and waited to ambush the Toa and Heroes. Vanille instantly went for Lhikan while some Skrall surrounded him. He was receiving a real battering until Marcus Sparrow fired all of his weapons at Vanille and forced her back. Lhikan quickly defeated Fero who was in battle with Lhikan and the Toa then combined their powers to allow the Heroes to escape to a nearby farm. When the Toa were satisfied the Heroes were far enough away, they followed the Heroes. Vanille and the group returned to Xion's fortress. Xion was annoyed when he learned they failed, so he asked them to destory them along with the farm they ran to. Vanille arrived at the farm and, with Kyro's advice, sent the Vorox in first to kill the farmers. It failed when the Heroes and Toa aided the farmers. Vanille then ordered Fero to take then Skrall in and to obliterate them. Vanille was then attacked by Toa Lhikan. When it seemed she was about to win, the Toa of Fire kicked up from ice and stabbed it through her body. She was on the verge of death, but Kyro saved her and took her to Xion's fortress. Xion was disappointed with her once again and ordered her to call Farathida to get the shields up. She did as she was instructed. Characteristics Tools and Gadgets Makuta Vanille wore a morphed Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth, that allowed her to read minds. She also had powers over ice and shadows and wields a Tri-Blade. Through her weapons she can channel her powers. Personality Makuta Vanille believes she is to be admired. She is exceptionally powerful and has even slain Toa. She would even tell those words to Xion to prove her worth. She would gladly accept any mission Xion would send her on, and risk her life to ensure his safety. Appearances * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted